Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-24435238-20150628002625
Nothing is confirmed yet obviously, but these are the character's I'd like to see get flashback episodes next season of OITNB ~ (Not in order, aka #1 isn't what I want as the premiere.) 1 - Piper: it's obvious she's going to get one, especially since she didn't get one last season. Idc what the flashback is about but it should be an interesting parallel to her antagonist role that's speculated next season. 2 - Red: again, she didn't get one last season, and since she's a big player, it's likely she's getting one. I'd like to see her journey from Russia to America tbh. 3 - Suzanne: I can only expect a tragic story, and hopefully finding out why she was arrested. I don't have much to say for this one because I'm not as creative as the writers when it comes to backstories lol, but I expect it to be amazing. 4 - Sophia: I'd like for this flashback to be alongside her release/fight to be released from the SHU. Maybe her fight for acceptance as a trans woman in the real world. 5 - Poussey: it's speculated that she was arrested for weed dealing, but I find that a really shitty reason since most characters got unique crimes. I wanna know why she was arrested, and it better be dope. 6 - Brook: more insight on her life before prison. We saw a quick flashback of her strict mother, so it would be interesting to see her break away from her family and getting into activism with "Meadow". 7 - Janae: I love this girl. She's hella underrated in both the fandom and with the writers. They never explored the negative effects SHU had on her (especially since she was sent TWICE) and she's still not gonna be a series regular as of the 4th season. I'd love to see an expansion on her homelife, especially after that quick flashback that revealed her parents were members of the Nation of Islam. 8 - Maria: I'd love to see her conviction WHILE pregnant, cuz that just screams interesting. Kinda like the Nicky flashback of season 1, I'd like to see her adjust to prison life, but also a bit more about her life prior. 9 - Maritza: I'd expected a joint episode with Flaca before season 3 premiered, but seeing Flaca carry her own episode made me think Maritza could do the same. I'd like to see her life before her pregnancy (since we've gone through a pregnancy storyline with Daya and after what I said about what I'd like for Maria). 10 - Yoga Jones: I WANNA KNOW WHAT THE HELL SHE DID! She clearly did something unsettling and remorseful for slapping Janae. I feel like this would be the most heartbreaking flashback episode of the season if it were to happen. 11 - Angie: season 3 definitely proved that Leanne and Angie have a lot of potential as standalone characters and aren't just background players. Especially with Leanne's hella interesting and creative flashback episode, I'd like to see what they throw at Angie. 12 - Anita: we know nothing about this woman, and she's really underrated (she hasn't even played any role in any of the storylines; she's just THERE). But there is something about Anita that makes me think her backstory is kickass (look at Chang and Miss Rosa, both roommates of Anita who had some of the most memorable and badass backstories). 13 - There are 2 contenders for the final spot, and if one were to happen this season, I'd love to see the other in season 5. More insight on Taystee's life and her conviction, but a part of me wants this flashback to be in season 5 because it would include Vee flashbacks as well, and I feel like for Vee to make an appearance/return/significance, it would have to be after season 4 (especially if Piper is the antagonist in season 4). And the other contender is: DAYA AND BENNETT FLASHFORWARD! Again, could easily be pushed into season 5, but I'd love for the episode where Dennett reunite, that there would be flashforward contrats showing a possible life they could have in the future. It would be beautiful and wonderful and asdfgh <333 So yea, just speculation. Again, I don't know who's getting the flashback episodes, but the list of inmates who have yet to/who haven't in a while is getting slim lol. Thoughts?